Yang Xinhai
"When I killed people I had a desire. This inspired me to kill more. I don't care whether they deserve to live or not. It is none of my concern." Yang Xinhai, a.k.a. "The Monster Killer", is a profilic Chinese serial killer and rapist. Background Xinhai was born on July 29, 1969 in Zhengyang, Henan Province. His family was the poorest in the village and was the youngest of four children. He was know for being a rather clever and introverted child. At age of 17, he dropped out of school and began to travel across the country, working as a hired laborer. At some point in his life he became a robber. In 1996, he attempted to rape a woman in Zhumadian and was sentenced to five years in prison. After his release, he met a girl who would later become his girlfriend but she eventually left him. As a result, he began serial killing as a way to get "revenge" on society. Murders, Arrest and Execution Xinhai's first know murder victims were an unnamed couple, he broke into their farmhouse and brutally killed them by bludgeoning with an unspecified object. He then continued to murder people for three years. His most infamous murder was the Zanwhei family. He brutally bludgeoned farmer Liu Zanwhei to death along with his mother, wife, daughter and son with a hammer. The grandfather, Liu Zhongyuan, survived because he had slept in a different house during the night of the murders. After killing the family, he buried the hammer and threw the bloody clothes into a river. Xinhai was the prime suspect in various murders in three different cities: Anhui, Shandong and Henan, this led police to track him down and thus Xinhai was finally arrested on November 3, 2003 in a nightclub located in Cangzhou, Hebei province. In prison, with his DNA matching to that found at the crime scenes, he confessed and was convicted of 67 murders and the rape of 23 women. He also met with other criminals in prison and when questioned about why he killed so much people, he simply replied with: "Killing people is very usual, nothing special". The media gave him the nickname "The Monster Killer" due to the brutality of the murders. Xinhai was eventually sentenced to death on February 1, 2004 and was executed on 14 of the same month by a single gunshot to the head. The identity of his victims and the details of the murders remain a mystery to the public. Modus Operandi During late at night, Xinhai would enter his victims' homes and brutally bludgeon the occupants to death with various objects, notably: axes, hammers and shovels. Some of his victims were entire families. The women he killed were also raped before their deaths. As a forensic counter measure, he would wear different clothes during each murder. He would always kill his victims in poor rural areas n the provinces of Anhui, Hebei, Henan, and Shandong. Known Victims * Unspecified date in 1996: Unnamed woman * 2000 ** September 19: Unnamed couple ** October 1: Unnamed family * 2001 ** August 15: Unnamed family ** Unspecified dates: *** Unnamed couple: *** Unnamed couple * 2002 ** January 27: Unnamed family ** June 30: Unnamed family ** July 28: Unnamed family ** October 22: Unnamed family ***Unnamed husband ***Unnamed wife ***Unnamed six-year old daughter ** November 8: Unnamed family ** November 16: Unnamed couple ** November 19: Unnamed couple ** December 1: Unnamed couple ** December 6: The Zanwhei Family ** December 13: Unnamed couple ** December 15: Unnamed family * 2003 ** February 5: Unnamed family ** February 18: Unnamed family ** March 23: Unnamed family ** April 2: Unnamed couple ** August 5: Unnamed family ** August 8: Unnamed family On Criminal Minds Xinhai has some similarities with serial killer and family annihilator Karl Arnold. Both would would break into their victims' homes at night and kill them, sexually assaulted some of their female victims, and were triggered by the rejection of a woman. Xinhai is also similar to Armando Salinas in the sense that both were serial killers and robbers whose body counts were in the double digits, worked as migrant workers (although Salinas was fired from his job), committed crimes prior to their serial killings, had the same M.O. of breaking into their victim's homes at night, bludgeoning them, and then robbing them, were given names by the media for their crimes, and died after being shot. Sources * Wikipedia's article about Xinhai * Murderpedia's article about Xinhai * Prezi: ** Presentation of Xinhai's life by an unknown author **Presentation of Xinhai's life by jsosa 3hunna Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Family Annihilators